


Family

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Babies, Christmas Day fun, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun and Tzuyu invite their friends over for their daughter's first Christmas.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 169





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Based on datzu fam over on tumblr. Very self indulgent because this AU is everything to me ;~; 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Dahyun quietly tip-toed out of Lian’s nursery, heading to the kitchen to continue a little tradition she’d had with Tzuyu since they first started dating. She put a pot on the stove and waited, her foot pressed against the side of her knee as she leaned her hips against the counter. Her mind began to wander, thinking back on the years they’ve spent doing this. Four as girlfriends, three as wives and this would be their first as parents. Dahyun couldn’t help but think then of the previous two, feeling her eyes well as the memories came back to her. 

  
  


Her and Tzuyu’s longing to have a baby for those times, but it always slipped from their fingertips at the last moments. She ran a finger under her eye then heard soft footsteps behind her of bare feet on the tile floor. 

  
  


“All clean?” 

  
  


“All clean. No more milk foam.” Tzuyu came up to Dahyun and immediately sensed her emotions. She peeked around to catch her eyes, seeing they were red and teary. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Tzuyu put her hands on her hips and turned her around, Dahyun’s arms automatically winding around her neck. She bent forward to match her height and put her arms around her waist to hold her close. “What is it?” 

  
  


“Thinking on the last two Christmas’s.” She whispered her reply and Tzuyu knew why she was crying. 

  
  


“Baby, you have to think of what we have now.” She rubbed her back slowly. “We have her now.” 

  
  


‘I know. I know.” Dahyun pulled back and let out a slow breath. “You know me.” 

  
  


“I do know you. You think too much.” Tzuyu lifted her up to sit on the counter so they could be equal heights. 

  
  


“Wow, soften the blow, babe.” 

  
  


“It’s true.” Tzuyu shrugged, rubbing her thighs. “Sometimes you just have to be in the now and not think back like that.” She held up a hand. “And I know it’s hard because it’s a time of reflection, but still. We have our daughter and you shouldn’t think about when we didn’t.” 

  
  


Dahyun sighed softly and kicked her feet. “Yeah, yeah.” 

  
  


Tzuyu put her hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. “One day you’ll listen to me.” 

  
  


“I listen to you every day.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s brow raised. 

  
  


“Okay, maybe every other day.” 

  
  


Tzuyu laughed and connected their lips. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Dahyun looked over her shoulder and saw the water boiling. “It’s ready.” 

  
  


“I got it.” Tzuyu reached into the cabinet to grab two ramen bowls, peeling the lid back and pouring the water in then sealing it back for them to cook. “We have three minutes.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed, grabbing the front of Tzuyu’s shirt to pull her between her legs. “I wonder what we could do.” She mused. 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed and leaned in, stopping just an inch from her lips. “So many ideas.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s eyes flicked down to her lips then back to her eyes. “Almost endless.” She moved her hands to wander under Tzuyu’s top, feeling her heated skin since she just came from the shower. “But we only have three minutes, so this will have to do.” She whispered before capturing her lower lip between her own. Tzuyu made a soft noise at the back of her throat, hands resting on Dahyun’s thighs and her hips against the counter. Dahyun tilted her head to deepen the kiss, her legs moving to wrap around her waist. 

  
  


Tzuyu’s hands moved up her thighs and slid around her torso, flattening her palms against her back to pull their bodies flush together. Dahyun felt a shiver run through her body as they pressed together, but started to lean back only to have Tzuyu chase after her, kissing along her cheek to her neck. 

  
  


“I think it’s been three minutes.” Her voice caught when she felt a nip just under her ear. “Tzu…” 

  
  


Tzuyu grumbled and pulled back, leaving a few short kisses on her lips before moving to take the lids completely off and stir the contents. 

  
  


“Awww, you’re so cute when you pout like that.” Dahyun gave her shirt a little tug. “Come here.” 

  
  


Tzuyu shuffled back over to her, a pout firmly on her face. “What?” 

  
  


Dahyun cooed and cupped her cheeks, pushing them together. “Cutie.” 

  
  


Tzuyu tried to give her a mean look then, but it faltered when she gave her another kiss. 

  
  


“We have more time later.” She whispered. 

  
  


Tzuyu smirked and helped her off of the counter, handing over her ramen and following her into the living room. They sat in front of the Christmas tree, her legs folded under herself. She waited for Tzuyu then started to eat. 

  
  


“This is still the best tradition.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, her cheeks full. “Mmhmm.” 

  
  


It didn’t take them long to finish then Dahyun moved to sit between her legs, leaning back against her front. Tzuyu put her arms around her, chin resting on her shoulder. Dahyun took her hands and laced their fingers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness to Tzuyu she had in that moment. And the silence that came with Lian down to sleep. 

  
  


“Thank God she’s a good sleeper now.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, placing a kiss on her neck. “It took a while.” 

  
  


“Tomorrow is going to be chaos for her.” Dahyun played with Tzuyu’s fingers idly. 

  
  


“It’ll be all of her aunts.” 

  
  


“Yup. All wanting a chance at her.” 

  
  


“At least she’s used to it.” 

  
  


“She loves the attention. I don’t know where she got that from.” 

  
  


Tzuyu mashed her lips together to keep a comment to herself. “Who knows…” 

  
  


Dahyun turned and looked up at her wife. “Excuse me?” 

  
  


“Nothing.” Tzuyu said a little too quickly for Dahyun’s liking. 

  
  


“No more kisses for you.” Dahyun turned back around and Tzuyu let out a loud whine. 

  
  


“No.” She tightened her hold. “You can’t do that to me. It’s Christmas.”

  
  


“Oh, so I should return your gifts and give you kisses instead?” 

  
  


“You’re all I need.” 

  
  


Dahyun softened at that and turned around to kiss her deeply, pushing them to the floor. “You’re too smooth for your own good, baby.” 

  
  


“It’s how I bagged you. Top tier flirt game.” She smacked her ass lightly, earning a small nip from Dahyun. 

  
  


“Uh huh.” Dahyun shifted higher and ran her fingers through her long black hair. “So how about you use that game and take me to bed.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s eyes lit up. She rolled them over and easily lifted Dahyun up, guiding her legs around her hips to carry her down the hallway to the bedroom. Dahyun continued to pepper kisses on her neck and cheek. Tzuyu got them on the bed and knelt between her legs after grabbing the baby monitor to check on Lian. 

  
  


“Seems good.” 

  
  


Dahyun sat up and glanced at the screen. “Mmhmm.” She took it from her grasp and put it on the table beside the bed then pulled Tzuyu on top of her, looping her arms around her neck as she kissed her.

  
  


Tzuyu kissed her back and worked her shirt off, stopping when Dahyun put her hands on either side of her neck and get her attention. Dahyun looked into her eyes then pulled her in for a gentle kiss. “Make love to me.” She whispered against her lips, making Tzuyu smile. 

  
  


~

  
  


Tzuyu woke to the sound of Lian crying through the monitor. She rolled out of bed and quickly put on a long shirt not wanting to bother with anything else. Walking into the nursery, she picked her up and bounced gently, shushing her quietly. 

  
  


“It’s okay, baby girl. Momma’s got you.” She continued to bounce on her feet while using her free hand to ready a bottle. Tzuyu pressed her lips to her temple, humming to her, knowing it calmed her down. Once the bottle was ready, she sat in the rocking chair and propelled it with her foot as she ate. 

  
  


“Hungry baby.” Tzuyu teased, watching her eagerly drink the formula. She glanced up when Dahyun peeked in the doorway, hiding her body but her hair was still a mess. “I’ve got her, baby. You lay down.” 

  
  


“You sure?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. Why are you hiding?” 

  
  


“I’m naked.” 

  
  


“And?” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes and gave her a quick flash of her body before rushing back to the bedroom. Tzuyu smiled to herself and looked down at Lian. “Mommy is crazy.” 

  
  


“I heard that!” Dahyun yelled down the hallway, having heard through the monitor. 

  
  


“You love me still.” Tzuyu kept her tone even, knowing she was listening. “And I love you with all I have.” She glanced at the monitor. “And I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.” The next thing she knew, Dahyun came back into the nursery, seemingly not caring about her state of undress anymore to kiss her. 

  
  


“I love you so much.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. Now go before you get cold.” 

  
  


Dahyun gave her one last kiss then left, giving Tzuyu a small turn and a pose, making her smirk. 

  
  


Once Lian was done eating, she placed a towel on her shoulder and started to pat her back. “You get to see all of your aunts today. That’s exciting, huh? I think Aunt Nayeon will be the happiest to see you. Although, Sana will be too. They’re going to try to have a baby at the start of the year. Mina finally caved.” Tzuyu smiled at the thought. “It’ll be good for them. The next will be Chaeyoung. She’s still a little scared, but Momo will wear her down. The longest will be Jeong and Jihyo, I think.

  
  


Jihyo’s been ready for a while, but Jeongyeon is hard to wear down on something she’s not ready for. But they have plenty of time.” She glanced over after finally hearing a small burp from Lian. “Better?” 

  
  


Tzuyu got out of the chair and walked around the house with her, trying to get her back to sleep. It took nearly an hour, but she was able to do it then put her down to sleep. She left a few kisses on her cheek then made her way back to the bedroom where Dahyun was already back to sleep. Tzuyu pulled her shirt off and spooned against her back, nuzzling into her neck. 

  
  


When their alarm rang, Dahyun got up first, taking a quick shower then checking on Lian. 

  
  


“Oh, good morning, bright eyes.” Dahyun picked her up, blowing a raspberry on her cheek to earn a small giggle of happiness. “Didn’t want to cry for me this morning? All calm?” 

  
  


Lian made a soft noise and rested her head on her shoulder. 

  
  


“Oh, still sleepy? Let’s go sit in the living room while we wait for momma then.” She sat in the large armchair in the living room, letting Lian lay against her chest. It took another hour for Tzuyu to get up and moving. She showered then came into the living room, her hair in a ponytail since she had to start cooking for the day. 

  
  


“Hi.” Tzuyu leaned down to give Dahyun a kiss then Lian. 

  
  


“You look so cute, baby.” Dahyun ran her hand along her arm. 

  
  


“I’m in an old shirt and sweats.” 

  
  


“The ponytail.” She ran her fingers along her ears. “You know I love it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled and turned to kiss her palm. “I know. Let me get started. Though, I can’t guarantee Nayeon, Sana and Mina won’t show up early.” 

  
  


“They need their time.” Dahyun teased. 

  
  


“Mmmhmm.” Tzuyu went off to the kitchen to start the food, hearing Dahyun turn on some music. While the stock was simmering, she came in to see Dahyun up and dancing with Lian in her arms, looking around at all the lights. She came up to them and danced with them, singing along. Lian waved her arms and made the most noise Tzuyu had ever heard coming from her. 

  
  


“Maybe we should do more dance parties.” 

  
  


“I think so too.” 

  
  


Just then, the bell rang and Tzuyu went to open it. Nayeon burst past her with her arms open.

  
  


“Where’s my baby?!” 

  
  


Lian looked toward the loud noise and squealed loudly at the sight of Nayeon, a huge smile on her face. 

  
  


“There she is!” Nayeon cooed and ran over, her fingers rubbing her chubby cheeks before Dahyun handed her over to her. “Merry Christmas!” Nayeon kissed her cheek repeatedly. 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head and went to greet Sana and Mina with hugs. “Nayeon wanted to come early, didn’t she?” 

  
  


“She did.” Sana nodded, giving Tzuyu a hug before rushing over to Lian as well, leaving Mina behind. 

  
  


“She was up at six asking to go.” Mina explained, hanging up her coat. “I had to drag her back to bed.” 

  
  


“We weren’t even awake at six.” Tzuyu moved the three of them to the kitchen. “She woke up at like, four? Fed her and got her down about five.” 

  
  


“Which is what I tried telling her.” Mina leaned against the counter. “She’s even deeper into her baby fever now that I said yes.” 

  
  


“But it’s exciting!” Dahyun gave her arm a little push. “Let her be excited.” 

  
  


“I am letting her be excited. I just know you three need your rest.” 

  
  


“True.” Tzuyu turned to check everything on the stove. “I think Momo and Chaeyoung are next.” 

  
  


“Me too. Momo is convincing.” Mina stood closer to the stove to warm up after being outside. 

  
  


“I get where Chaeyoung is coming from, though.” Dahyun started. “She wants to be stable before trying. And before you argue, I know they’ve been stable. But she needed to feel that way.” 

  
  


“She’s been asking for years.” 

  
  


“It’s a two way street. Can’t go it alone.” 

  
  


“With us, it was three ways. Well, two against one, really.” Mina chuckled softly. “But I think I’m ready now. It’s the next step.” 

  
  


“It doesn’t have to be. Plenty of people get married without kids.” 

  
  


“I can’t do that to them.” Mina shook her head. “I’m not saying I didn’t want kids, I just thought it would be further off. But we’re ready.” 

  
  


Dahyun moved over and put her hands on Mina’s shoulders. “You’ll be a perfect mom, Mina. Don’t tell yourself any different.” 

  
  


Mina smiled a little and pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you, Dahyun.” 

  
  


“Plus, you can always get some practice in.” She motioned with her head to the living room. 

  
  


“You’re right.” Mina took a deep breath and walked to the living room, seeing Lian look at her. “Hi.” 

  
  


Nayeon looked over to Mina and stepped toward her. “Hi, Aunt Mina.” She waved her little hand. “You look really beautiful today.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes and kissed Nayeon’s cheek. “I think that came from Aunt Nayeon and not you.” 

  
  


“Lie.” Sana took Lian’s other hand and held it up, hiding her face behind her body. “Aunt Mina is really beautiful.” 

  
  


Mina glanced around Lian to kiss Sana. “And that came from Aunt Sana.” 

  
  


Sana giggled and stood up straight. “Maybe.” 

  
  


Nayeon looked into Mina’s eyes. “Want to hold her?” 

  
  


Mina always had a small aversion to holding Lian, thinking she would drop her. “Sure.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled wide and handed her over, Mina very carefully holding her. “You don’t need to support her head anymore. Her muscles have gotten better.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, leaning back when Lian rested on her shoulder, tired from holding herself up for so long. Her heart melted at the action and she could see it did the same for Nayeon and Sana. She even saw Sana run her finger under her eye. Mina reached out and rubbed her hip. 

  
  


“No tears.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, but more started to come, so she tucked into Nayeon’s neck since Mina’s was occupied. Mina stepped a little closer, putting her head on Nayeon’s shoulder. Nayeon put her arms around both of her girls, rubbing their sides. 

  
  


“You look cute with her.” Nayeon whispered to Mina. “You’re doing really good.” 

  
  


“Thank you, baby.” Mina whispered back, feeling Lian’s breathing even out. 

  
  


Sana moved back a little but still stayed against Nayeon. She ran her finger along Lian’s cheek. “I think she’s sleepy.” 

  
  


“She was dancing with Dahyun when we came in.” Mina remembered. “And we don’t know how long she was awake before that.” 

  
  


“I think she found a good place to nap.” 

  
  


Mina smiled a little. “I think so too.” 

  
  


Nayeon moved them to the couch and sat Mina in the middle. Sana grabbed the blanket from the back and put it over the three of them, but mostly for LIan. Another hour passed and the bell rang again, but it didn’t seem to disturb Lian at all. Dahyun answered the door and was hit by a body the same size as hers. 

  
  


“Hi, Chae.” 

  
  


“Hi.” Chaeyoung gave her one more squeeze then moved to Tzuyu, who she saw in the kitchen. “And you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hugged her back and glanced over her head to see Momo with Dahyun in a death grip hug. “Please don’t squeeze my wife to death.” 

  
  


“She’s squeezing me just as hard.” Momo groaned out, waddling them into the kitchen. 

  
  


“Give and take.” Dahyun let her go. “How are you two?” 

  
  


“Good.” Chaeyoung let go of Tzuyu to stand by Momo. “Where’s Lian?” 

  
  


“Nayeon, Sana and Mina have her. Last I saw, she was sleeping on Mina’s chest.” 

  
  


Momo’s eyes widened. “Wow. Really?” 

  
  


“She’s getting better.” 

  
  


“I guess I’ll have to wait my turn.” Momo pouted. 

  
  


Chaeyoung shook her head and kissed her cheek. “There’s plenty of her to go around to, I’m sure.” 

  
  


“Still.” 

  
  


“Go sit and assert your dominance.” Dahyun teased. 

  
  


Momo hummed at the idea and shot off to the living room, Chaeyoung watching her go. 

  
  


“Don’t say anything.” Chaeyoung held a finger up and Dahyun mashed her lips together, the corners turning up. “I’m going to tell her at the start of the year.” 

  
  


Dahyun gasped and tackled her. “Yes!” 

  
  


“Shhh!” Chaeyoung hugged her back. “Be quiet, damn.” 

  
  


“That’s awesome!” Dahyun bounced on her feet. “Oh my God.” 

  
  


“She doesn’t know yet.” 

  
  


“Why wait until the start of the year?” Tzuyu asked. “Make it a Christmas gift of sorts.” 

  
  


“Oh. You’re right.” Chaeyoung put her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders. “Why didn’t I think of that?” 

  
  


“We know why.” Dahyun teased, earning a little smack. “It would be perfect, though. It would make her so happy.” 

  
  


“The look on her face will be worth it.” Chaeyoung smiled. “I can see it in my head. Big smile. Tears.” 

  
  


Dahyun could hear her voice waver and turned to hug her again, feeling Chaeyoung press her eyes against her shoulder, knowing that was one way she prevented herself from doing so. “You’ll both be great. You can do it, Chae.” She kept her tone quiet. “I know you can.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded, but didn’t move back for a few minutes, taking a deep breath. “When we get home tonight.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled and put her hands on her cheeks. “You got this.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung smiled. “Thank you.” 

  
  


The bell rang again and this time, it woke Lian. Tzuyu rushed off to the living room when she started to cry, knowing it would make Mina uncomfortable while Dahyun opened the door. 

  
  


“Was that my fault?” Jeongyeon asked, her finger still hovering over the bell. 

  
  


“It’s okay.” Dahyun pulled her and Jihyo in, giving them both hugs. “Tzuyu has her.” 

  
  


Jihyo peeked in and saw everyone gathered around while Tzuyu walked with Lian to calm her down. “At least she got a nap in before the real party starts.” 

  
  


“True. We had a little dance party before everyone got here.” 

  
  


Jihyo moved them to the kitchen, looking into all the various pots and pans on the stove. “Tzuyu did well this year.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed. “Mmhmm. Nothing burned.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon laughed. “Already an improvement to last year.” 

  
  


“Don’t tell her I said that.” Dahyun whispered, seeing Jeongyeon make a motion as if zipping her lips. 

  
  


“Tzuyu, Dahyun said you can’t cook!” Jihyo yelled into the living room. 

  
  


“I did not!” 

  
  


Tzuyu walked in with a now calm Lian. “I think it’s going well. Nothing burned.” 

  
  


“Hi!” Jihyo held her hands out and Lian wrapped her little ones around her index fingers. “How are you today? I heard you screaming. Did Aunt Jeongyeon make you cry?” 

  
  


“I didn’t mean to.” Jeongyeon mumbled. 

  
  


Jihyo carefully reached out to see if Lian wanted to be held and taken from her momma. When she leaned a little, Jihyo beamed and took her. “Hi, cutie.” She kissed her cheek. “Let’s go see Jeongyeon.” She walked over to her wife. “Hi, Aunt Jeongyeon.” 

  
  


“Hi, Lian.” Jeongyeon put her finger up and Lian grabbed on. “You look super cute in that onesie.” She brought her other hand up and Lian grabbed on. “Am I an airplane?” 

  
  


“I think so.” Jihyo readjusted her position and held her with her back against her front. “Little fighter pilot.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon made a few noises of overly fake gun fire while gently shaking Lian’s hands, which earned a loud giggle. Jihyo couldn't stop a wide smile taking over her features. 

  
  


Dahyun leaned against Tzuyu. “They’re ready.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “They just don’t know it yet.” 

  
  


Dahyun put her arms around Tzuyu's waist and looked up at her. “Kiss.” 

  
  


Tzuyu dipped her head to give her a kiss, smiling when Dahyun stole one more before she could pull away. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


“Mommy and momma are being gross over there.” Jeongyeon said loud enough for them to hear. “They’re kissing.” 

  
  


“We’re allowed.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon scrunched her nose when Jihyo leaned in to connect their lips. “Ew, gross.” She tucked her face into Lian’s tummy, making her giggle loudly. Lian put her hands on Jeongyeon’s head, giggling even louder when she blew a raspberry on her stomach. 

  
  


Dahyun smiled a little. “Yup. They’re ready.” 

  
  


When dinner was ready, everyone gathered around the table with Tzuyu at the head and Dahyun and Lian by her sides. Once everyone had their first portions in their plates, she picked up her glass. 

  
  


“One second,” she waited for everyone’s attention. “Thank you for coming today, firstly. I feel really lucky and thankful that we have friends as great as you, who can come so often and actually like to be around. I really consider all of you to be my family.” Dahyun put her hand on Tzuyu, knowing she needed the support. “I won’t keep us long, but I just wanted you to know that. I love all of you so, so much. And I appreciate each one of you so much.” She lifted her glass higher. “To family.” 

  
  


“To family.” They said in unison. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
